rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck vs. White Fang
"Team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck vs. White Fang" is a battle that occurred between the combined forces of Teams RWBY and Bartholomew Oobleck against a group of White Fang Goons, as they try to stop a train reaching Vale. Preceding Events After falling through a sinkhole into a ruined city beneath Mountain Glenn, Ruby Rose is captured by White Fang members and taken to Roman Torchwick, who knocks her around for a while. Meanwhile, Zwei leads the rest of her team and Oobleck to the sinkhole. Sometime after, the group makes a dramatic entrance, with Oobleck shooting fireballs from Antiquity's Roast at the White Fang. In the midst of the commotion, Ruby makes her escape by blinding Roman with his own hat and running away. Roman and the White Fang members begin shooting at her. Losing his temper, Roman orders a White Fang member to get the train ready to leave, and the White Fang members stop shooting. Four more stand in Ruby's way, only to be shot down by one of Ruby's teammates. Ruby tells the others about the weapons the White Fang have gathered on the train, and the train begins heading down the tracks. Left with no other choice, Team RWBY, Oobleck, and Zwei board the train. The White Fang are quickly alerted to their presence, and Roman orders a White Fang member to use some of the cargo to get rid of them. Atop the caboose, Weiss Schnee has opened a hatch in the car's roof and notices a strange machine inside, which Oobleck identifies as a bomb. Ruby points out that an army of White Fang members are climbing on top of the train several cars ahead, and the bomb suddenly activates. Ruby, Weiss, Yang Xiao Long, Oobleck, and Zwei hop to the next car, while Blake Belladonna descends to cut the link between the caboose and the next car. Before she can, the caboose decouples itself and, shortly after, explodes. Ruby then discovers a second bomb in the car they have hopped onto, prompting Oobleck to hurry forward to the next car and check. He shouts the revelation that all of the cars have bombs, right before the second bomb activates, and the car that Team RWBY and Zwei are on decouples. The girls and dog leap to the next car before it falls too far behind. Team RWBY and Zwei then charge forward, and the girls stop side-by-side in battle-ready poses. The Fight A White Fang member runs forward and attempts to kick Yang, but Yang kicks his leg to the side with enough force to throw him off balance. While his foot is still in the air, she spins around, lowering herself to the ground, and sweeps his other foot from under him. As he falls, turning upside down in mid-air, Yang stands back up and winks before punching him in the face hard enough to send him through the car's roof hatch. Blake charges forward, swinging sheathed Gambol Shroud at the White Fang members, first to her right, then left, then right again, knocking down four members. She stops next to another member, placing Gambol Shroud on her back as she does so, before unsheathing its katana and slashing diagonally downward at the member's abdomin. As he falls off the train, Blake turns her attention to the three members surrounding her. She slashes diagonally upward at the first and diagonally downward in almost a complete circle at the second, knocking both off the train. She then turns to the third and slams her fingers against his mask, stunning him, before uppercutting him just before the train passes under a bridge, which knocks him off the train. Weiss gets a running start before using a glyph to send herself skating forward, while using Dust to trail giant ice crystals behind her. The ice crystals appear to jut toward the edges of the train, pushing the White Fang members off as she passes by. At the end of her speed boost, she swings Myrtenaster at a White Fang member to her right. When she comes to a stop, she begins twirling around and swinging Myrtenaster as she makes her way past more White Fang members, cutting each of them down with ease. With a smile on her face, Ruby positions Crescent Rose behind her and fires a shot, propelling herself forward with a blast that takes on the form of rose petals. Her smile changes to a determined look as she flies through the air, and she tilts her scythe until the blade bumps against a train car's roof, which pulls the blade completely backward until it is straight. She then plants her feet on a train car and hits a White Fang member off the train with Crescent Rose's pole. The blade shifts back into its normal position immediately afterward, and Ruby fires another bullet, the blast, once again made of rose petals, knocking two members off the train. Ruby then swings Crescent Rose while leaping and turning in mid-air, hitting four White Fang members into the air with the back of the scythe's pole. More White Fang members and rose petals fly through the air, as Ruby continually performs spinning jumps while hitting members into the air with the front of her scythe's pole, the blade slashing through the train cars' roofs. She finally comes to a stop after all of the White Fang members near her have been hit. The battle stops momentarily, and Oobleck discovers that the train cars' explosions have been creating holes for Grimm to enter the subway through. While Weiss, Blake, and Yang enter a car to go stop the train, Oobleck, Ruby, and Zwei move on ahead and are faced with a White Fang member piloting an Atlesian Paladin-290. Oobleck deploys his weapon, and Zwei barks, calling for a team attack. The corgi leaps into the air and curls into a ball as Oobleck pulls his weapon back, and with a powerful swing of his fire-tipped bat, Oobleck sends Zwei, now on fire, toward the Paladin. The mech fires several bullets and is quickly knocked into the air by the flaming dog. Zwei lands on the roof and victoriously watches as the Paladin falls and is sent tumbling across the ground beside the train, eventually exploding from the abuse it takes. He then watches Ruby and Oobleck run toward him, while wagging his tail, but his attention is soon drawn by another Paladin walking behind him. The Paladin shifts its arms into guns, but before it can shoot, several jets of swirling flame are sent toward it by Oobleck. The flames converge on each other, turning into one massive spiral of flame upon impact with the Paladin. Oobleck then leaps forward, spinning in the air and sending an arc of fire at the mech. The resulting explosion knocks the Paladin off the train and into a wall. Image Gallery V2 11 00022.png|Battle: Start! V2 11 00023.png|Winking at her victim. v2e11 blake vs wf.png|Blake slashes at the White Fang members. V2 11 00024.png|Weiss leaves a trail of ice spikes. v2e11 ruby vs wf.png|Ruby fires another rose petal shot before hitting more mooks with her scythe's pole. V2 11 00031.png|Zwei is ready to join the battle. V2 11 00032.png|Zwei rockets toward the Paladin. Screenshot (20).png|Oobleck destroys the second Paladin. V2 11 00034.png|And hold that pose! Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 2